unexpected events
by stardom
Summary: Someone has stolen a chemical Komui has created and no one knows what it does until the theif gave to a particular exorcist. Now Allen has changed into the opposite gender. What is he supposed to do in these circumstances? - fixing the chapters-
1. unnoticed

Ok so this is my first DGM fanfic and also my second fanfic in general

i got so tired of writing this all at first i wrote it on paper b/c my sis had my laptop and now i edited a lot of things there is a difference in what i wrote and what i typed.

i don't know why but i have more ideas for this one so ill update this more frequently than my other one. just telling the people who has read my other one :)

ok enough blabble enjoy~

* * *

The darkness outside was disturbed only by the sounds of crickets that were softly chirping aloud. In the building near, every person, but one, was sleeping soundly in their rooms. Outside their rooms, an intruder tip-toed across the halls trying their best not to wake anyone. Each step was quieter than the last then at last there was no sound at all. There was the sound of sheets moving and the intruder froze, sweat beads ran down his face as he held his breathe trying not to udder one sound. He finally relaxed when he again heard the soft snoring of the person inside. A silent breathe left his lips then he stealthily ran to the office. He walked across the room that was cluttered with paperwork. Papers and books were on the floor and leaking off the tables. Behind a desk was a portrait of a long haired girl; under it a plate read "My Lenalee!" The man took the portrait off the hook it hung on and revealed a safe from underneath. He broke into the safe and drew out a test tube, he lifted it up and let the moonlight shine upon it. The blue liquid inside the test tube shone with a silver glint. Chuckling the man placed the test tube inside his pocket, closed the safe and put the portrait back to its original place, all without leaving the trace of his existence.

* * *

It was morning and the sunlight shone in through the window and woke up the boy that was sleeping soundly before. Groaning he rolled away from the light, after a few moments the boy opened his crusty eyes. He threw off the covers and lifted himself up into a sitting position. The young boy of 15 stretched and covered his mouth while yawning. He stood up and went over to do his daily routine in the bathroom. Done with the bathroom he got out and dressed himself up in his regular attire of a white dress shirt with a bow, black slacks, and gloves to cover his hands. After dressing the unusually short boy went to the cafeteria for his breakfast. As he left, he forgot to close his door so it was left slightly ajar. It was simple for the man from before to sneak inside and leave something inside. He quickly left closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Jerry, the usual please," the white haired boy said with a grin on his face.

"Sure thing sweety~" said the pink haired chef. He came back with enough food to feed a small family, on a tray for the boy. "Come back if you want seconds ok." Jerry said.

"Sure thing Jerry," replied the boy as he began to walk away with the giant tray of food. He looked around to look for a table when he heard his name being called.

"Allen, over here" a Chinese girl with pig tails shouted and waved to him. Allen turned and made his way to the table Lenalee was at. He put his tray down and sat down in across from her. Next to him was a red headed boy with an eye patch over one of his eyes. His hair was held up by a green bandana which covered most of his forehead.

"Still as gluttonous as ever I see" the older teenage boy commented with a giant grin. Allen gave no reply and began to stuff his face with the food in front of him. Each article of food was inhaled one by one at an amazing speed.

When Allen first came to the order everyone was shocked when they saw him eat for the first time, but gradually then came to get used to it and now don't pay attention to it at all.

Getting no reply the Lavi faced the long haired boy in front of him. "Yuu," Lavi whined "Allen is ignoring me."

The long haired teenager's head shot up and glared at him. "Don't call me by that stupid rabbit" shouted Kanda. "If you ever say that again I will slowly cut you up into little pieces" he threatened.

"Aww Yuu what's wrong?" Lavi said with a chuckle.

Everyone in the cafeteria could see a big vein popping up from Kanda's forehead. "That's it I'm going to kill you!" Kanda roared as he unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at the read head.

"Now now, Yuu calm down you don't to kill your best friend do you" Lavi said holding his hands out in front of him to make him back away.

"Yes I do" Kanda said. He had jumped over the table and landed on the same side as Lavi. There was silenced as no one wanted to protect Lavi from Kanda's wrath. Finally some one spoke.

"Bakanda sit your girly arse down so I can eat my food in peace" Allen said with a glare. He didn't like anyone interrupting his meal.

"What did you say to me bean sprout" Kanda said turning his back on Lavi and focusing all his attention on Allen.

"It's Allen, but I guess I can't expect much from a stupid person." Allen said with a smirk.

Dark aura suddenly surrounded the older teenage boy as he sent death glares to Allen. "What did you call me bean sprout."

"I told you already its Allen bakanda!" the white haired boy shouted angrily "Is it that hard to remember one name inside your tiny brain?"

Kanda's patience snapped. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled as he moved closer to the boy. Then suddenly _Bang_ both boys stopped moving and turned around to see Lenalee glaring at them. in her hand was the clipboard* that she used to hit both of them with.

"Stop fighting right now" Lenalee said calmly, the smile on her face made them both shiver in fear. Lenalee was usually a nice girl but when she gets mad it was even worse than Kanda's anger. Both the boys agreed and went back to their seats to finish their breakfast. Lavi was laughing at both of them at a safe distance away. Allen and Kanda both turned the head abruptly and glared at Lavi. His laughter eventually died down when he felt the hatred pouring out of them and reach his feet. After a few minutes Lavi came back to the table and sat down, acting as if the boys didn't hate him.

They finally started to talk when someone called Kanda and Lavi in for a mission.

Without a word they both went to Komui's office to find out what the mission was about.

Lenalee and Allen both waved bye to both of them and went back to eat, after they had finished they talked a little about the things they heard from others. Miranda was doing well on a mission with Krory and most of the other exorcists were on a mission to look for more innocence.

After their little chat Lenalee and Allen both left to do their usual business. Leaving the cafeteria they had no idea that someone broke in and had intruded into the white haired boy's room.


	2. Gift?

Hi everybody! :) so i finally got this chapter up and then i read my last chapter and found that i had a lot of things that are confusing so im looking for someone who can check my work if you want to please send me a message. :)

ok please review i want to see what you guys think of it:)

again like all the other fanfic says i do not own anything except for the plot and maybe an OC i maybe slightly might add later on in the story

* * *

Allen came into his room after training for the whole entire day, not including the time he spent eating his lunch of course. He would never live a single day without eating his main 3 meals, and the many small snacks he ate to ward away his hunger.

Allen sighed, it was had been a boring day and he had no one to talk to since Kanda and Lavi were on a mission and Lenalee was nowhere to be found. He opened the door to his room and took one step inside. He immediately froze; he felt that something was off in the room he was in. He glanced around warily looking for something out of the ordinary and then he finally spotted a box on his desk. The box was neatly wrapped in a light blue paper and was tied with a bright red bow. Allen stared at the box for a long time; it stood out in the plain room he was now in. Slowly, he walked over to the desk all the time he suspected that there would be a trap just waiting for him to come closer, but nothing happened. He finally reached the desk with the box on top of it. Allen was still wary of it but he reached out to pick it up into his hands. Still no trap was strung.

Allen looked over the box curiously. _Why would anyone want to get me a present? _He lightly shook it to see if he could tell what was in the box without opening it. He heard a small "thud" as the thing inside hit the inside of the box. Curiosity finally took over him and he tugged on the knot. It unwound easily and the ribbon dropped to the ground lightly. Allen slowly peeled the tape off the wrapping paper and slid the box out of the mold. He held it in his hands taking a few moments to realize what it was. It was a box of chocolate truffles.

Allen eyed the suspiciously, he sniffed the chocolates inside a couple of times. _They smell fine, I guess I'm overreacting._

Allen took one of the truffles out and popped it into his mouth. His mouth watered instantly. As his teeth broke the chocolate into little pieces, the heat inside his mouth quickly melted it and mixed it with the saliva. The smooth liquid slid down his throat leaving a sweet aftertaste. The instant Allen swallowed he craved more, one by one he popped the truffles into his mouth. Each one made him crave even more of the delectable treat. As he reached for another his fingers met nothing but air. He had finished it all without noticing it. His face fell from disappointment, he wanted to eat it until he got sick and then he would still want more. Craving something to drink after his small snack Allen went to the cafeteria to quench his thirst.

Allen walked down the halls of the Black Order, waving hi to the people he knew. He turned the corner to see a petite girl with pig tails.

"Lenalee" Allen shouted. He jogged towards her and came to a gentle stop when he was only a few feet away. As soon as he got close enough he saw the frown attached to her face. "What's wrong?" Allen asked concerned. He didn't like to see the worried face on his friend's face.

"Oh, hi Allen" she said with a strained smile. "Brother said that someone stole something important from his safe." Lenalee confessed with a sigh.

Allen had a look of shock. "Komui had a safe?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yea, it's the one behind the portrait of me behind his desk." Lenalee said with an irritated look, she really didn't like that gave a small chuckle._ At least I know it's not a big deal since she can still hate that portrait._

"What was stolen?"

"A chemical he made, he doesn't know what it does yet, but he said it was safe for the body to consume. He was planning to test it on some people but it was stolen before he could do the experiment. Well I feel glad that the people he chose don't have to test it out now."

"Well I'm also glad that I didn't have to be the one to test it, but why would someone steal a chemical if he doesn't know what it does?"

"Well I don't have an answer but Komui said that it would do something big and have drastic changes so he is worried right now." There was a silent pause after Lenalee spoke.

"Allen are you okay, you look pale." She stared worryingly at Allen and reached out her hand to place on his forehead. "You're burning up!" Lenalee said shocked. _(Lenalee) He was fine before what happened to him now?_

"I don't feel so well." Allen said softly. His knees buckled and he slid to the floor. Lenalee tried to support him up but he kept sliding farther down. Allen was slowly falling into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was the worried face of Lenalee calling anyone for help. After the final blink everything went black and Allen slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

ok so i hoped you enjoyed and and please i tell you REVIEW b/c if u dont i will think that u dont like it and then i will eventually stop writing im pestimistic it may happen.... prob not though :) BUT STILL REVIEW please and thank you :) I'll prob update this weekly maybe depends on how im feeling ok well c u guys l8er


	3. Unexpected

Ok so i don't know how this chapter went i liked the beginning but then it was kind of a struggle to write the middle and end -.-

ok so i got reviews yay!

Hikaru2322: i don't know about yullen its a possibility, that or laven i can't choose i might do a poll after a few chapters

firemaster101: ok so i tried to do it a little longer but i think i failed but i like the outcome i think

well please enjoy i hope to update it like once or twice a week

* * *

It had been days since Allen first collapsed. Komui had come running to Lenalee when hearing her cries. She had explained that Allen had just collapsed when she had noticed his fever. With the help of some other people that were close by, they carried Allen off to the infirmary. All the while Lenalee was walking beside them calling out Allen's name. For three days Allen did not wake up, Lenalee was at his side each day waiting for him to wake up. Even though she had work, she would spend hours in the infirmary just waiting for the time he opens his eyes.

On the fourth day, he finally regain consciousness, Lenalee had been in the infirmary with him for 2 hours and had fallen asleep on the chair next to the bed he was placed on. Allen had opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of the infirmary. Turning his head, he saw the image of Lenalee on a chair gently slouching forward in sleep. Thinking that she would be uncomfortable on the chair, he tried to speak to Lenalee. On his first try he opened his mouth only to find that nothing was coming out. It took several tries for him to make a sound, but when he did, it was a very soft sound that even he himself could not hear. Finally after many more tries Allen managed to get a croak out.

"Le..na…..lee" Allen said in a cracked voice. Even after his achievement Lenalee still did not hear and was still sleeping on the chair. Feeling tired after all his effort; he decided to reach his hand over to wake her instead. He had the same difficulty to move his hand, but with his motivation he forced his hand over to touch Lenalee lightly.

On the slight touch Lenalee shot up from her chair awoken from her small nap. "Allen, you're awake!" Lenalee said with a relieved face. Both of her hands reached down to engulf his single hand into an embrace.

Seeing Lenalee's face Allen gave her a small smile. He opened his mouth to say something. "Wat………..er" Allen croaked.

Quickly Lenalee went to get a glass of water. When she came back she pushed it on to the open hand of the boy on the bed. He slowly tilted his head upward to drink from the cup. With difficulty, he tried to drink the water without making a mess. Most of it went into his mouth and he gulped it down. There were some stray droplets of water that were dripping down the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks" Allen said, his voice being slightly better from before, but only by a little. Tiredness overtook him and his hand immediately dropped down, his fingers loosened around the cup and it almost fell. With a quick reaction Lenalee automatically shot her hand out to catch the cup before it shattered everywhere on the floor. Allen's heavy head dropped onto the pillow and his eyes slowly closed, the white-haired boy had fallen into slumber. Lenalee was still worried over Allen since he still had a high temperature, but she felt a bit better knowing that he had waken up. She left the younger boy, to let him sleep without interruptions.

Lenalee told the nurse that Allen had woken up, and the nurse went to check up on him.

Even though he had woken up once his condition had gotten worse. His temperature was off the charts, and he was constantly sweating. Allen was groaning all the time, at time when his pain was excruciating, he would curl into a ball and shiver, trying not to let a sound out. The doctors tested him for everything they could think of but everything came up negative. They could watch as they see Allen suffer from an unknown illness

Allen felt pain in his lower abdomen; it was like a million needles were suck in his body. _What did I do to deserve this God? Am I suffering from the sins of this world?_ He could only think these things as he slipped into darkness again.

Allen's sickness had reached the ear of all the people in the Black Order. Each day more people came in to visit him than the last.

Since there were other people that were hurt, Allen was moved to his room to rest. All hope was lost on what to do, they could only wait and see what the outcome was. Lenalee visited him more often than when he was in the infirmary. She would watch the younger boy wither in pain, becoming depressed because there was nothing she could do.

**2 weeks later**

Allen woke up with no pain what so ever this time. Eyes opened to meet the color of the crème-colored ceiling. Allen rolled over to his side, he was amazed! There was no pain, but his body felt a bit weird. _I bet it's because I haven't eaten my normal amount in a long time. _Turning over he sat down on his bed and stretched. _I feel great!_ Allen smiled at the thought of being healthy again.

He heard the turning of the knob and his head shot up to see Lenalee at the door. She had bags under her eyes. She was too worried to have a good night sleep all those weeks. Lenalee looked up from the ground she was staring at and saw her friend sitting up on his bed. She stared wide-eyed at the boy sitting on the bed, her hands slowly went to her mouth and tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Allen you're awake!" Lenalee ran up to hug her friend on the bed. She embraced the younger teen in a great big bear hug. Air ruched out of his lungs from the force of the hug. Allen was surprised, Lenalee was stronger than she looked. After the shock left he took his arms and wrapped it around the girl, deepening their embrace. However Lenalee suddenly froze; every muscle in her body went rigid.

"Lenalee what's wrong?" Allen asked._ Hmmm is there something wrong with my voice it seems higher._

Lenalee came back from her frozen state and leaned away to stare at her friend. Abruptly she put one of her hands to his chest. Allen blushed at the movement. There was a tension that shouldn't have been there.

After the long pause and Lenalee finally spoke. "Allen…………….. I don't know how to tell you this." Lenalee had a confused/worried face.

"What is it?" her friend asked her, curious to what she was going to say.

Lenalee looked nervous, opening her mouth then closing it trying to think of what to say. Then she finally chose her words. "Umm…………………………… you seemed to somehow change into a girl."

There was a pause Allen could not believe his ears. He stared wide-eyed at his friend, but then they went down to their regular size. Then he said in a monotonic voice, "Lenalee that is not a very funny joke, you know that right?"

Lenalee gave a sigh she knew her friend didn't believe her but the evidence was "his" body. "Look down" she said with a strong voice.

Confused, Allen tilted his head downward, he took in the image before him and froze.

* * *

ok so you are probably know what Allen sees but i still stopped there :p

oh and people who are reading my other story i might not update as often as i should b/c I'm more into this one i guess and i need ideas!!! if you have read my other one and have ideas for the plot give me some tips and i might add it after tweaking it a bit. :)

ok please review! it helps me have motivation and confidence so more reviews= faster updates:)


	4. Changes

Ok so I decided to revise this chapter so if you have read it plz feel free to leave cause i don't want to waste your time.

Also i still need a beta-reader so if you are interested plz send me a message. :)

Anyway I'll spare you of my other thoughts,ill put them at the bottom:) enjoy this chapter.

* * *

(Side note: I'm going to use "he" for Allen, while technically "he" is actually female, because his mind is still a guy's. I'll tell you when I'm starting to use she instead)

Allen stared down wide-eyed at the body of a female. His mind went blank and his mouth was gaping. His mind didn't register that he had stopped breathing until he felt a force upon his chest. Coming back to his senses, he involuntarily gasped for air. When his breathing became steady again, he succeeded on the disposal of his shock and had calmed down.

Before when Lenalee told him to look down, he was confused by the command, but now he understood why. The older teen had not been lying when she said he had turned into a female. The sight before him confirmed it 100%.

He looked down at his chest which was elevated enough that he knew it could not be swollen. The calm before the storm started to dissipate and confusion began to crawl under his skin. With confusion, disbelief also began to drown him. He could not believe what he was seeing. _How can this even happen! _Then the confusion was quickly replaced with panic.

_What am I going to do? How will I live now!_ Allen kept bombarding himself with questions he could not answer.

Lenalee watched as her friend finally realized that he is now female. Her face started to faze into worry, as she stood watching Allen as he started to panic. Moving her hand over to his shoulder, she slightly touched him. Surprised by the physical contact, Allen's head shot up to see Lenalee.

"It's alright Allen" the dark haired girl with a comforting smile. She stepped closer and turned to sit next to him on the bed. Taking her hand on his she gave a slight squeeze. It was the only comfort she could give him now, in his time of confusion and panic. Allen stopped panicking and looked over at Lenalee. He was deeply moved by the action of small action gave him strength to overcome the panic. After many gulps of air, he managed to calm down to some extent. His lips curled upward and he gave the dark-haired girl a small unsure smile.

"Thanks Lenalee" he sighed deeply. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "How did this even happen?" He asked out loud. Only the muffled sounds of the other people in the order were heard. After the muffles died down silence came to greet him, as no one in the room knew the answer.

Sensing the depression Lenalee intertwined her fingers with Allen's and pulled him up. "Lets not get concerned with this, everything will make sense eventually." The older girl gave a bright smile which brightened his mood.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide as an idea popped into her head. She giggled at the thought. "Let's get you some new clothes!" her eyes twinkled as she was thinking of ways she could drew put her new "girl" friend.

Allen just stood there and stared at Lenalee with a blank face. _How can she change moods so suddenly………………………………………………………………. It's as if me turning into a girl means nothing to her. _He sighed. _I will never fully understand girls… even if I became one._ He sighed again as Lenalee tried to pull him out the door.

"Wait!" Allen shouted. Lenalee stopped; her hand was on the half-turned doorknob. "What if someone sees me? I don't want to explain how this happened…. I don't even know how I changed either!" The dark haired girl let go of the door knob slowly, as Allen's logic had made sense. How is Allen supposed to hide this? After much thought she quickly came to a conclusion.

"Wait here." Lenalee said. Then she bolted out of the room leaving her friend alone in his room. Silence was in the air after Lenalee left; Allen did not know what to do while Lenalee was gone. He looked around the room and spotted the full body length mirror standing next to his closet. With hesitance, he took the first step aimed toward the mirror. Then he took another. He finally reached his destination after a minute or so. Facing the mirror he took in the image before him. At first he thought he was looking at a stranger, however he knew that it could only be him because of the white hair and scar.

While sleeping, his body had changed immensely.

His eyes traveled to the top of his head looking at his hair. The snow white hair had grown tremendously and now reached the middle of his back. Locks of his hair stood pointing out as a result of his tossing and turning when he was unconscious. His eyes were slightly wider and had turned a lighter shade of silver, making it look like it was completely white. The lips upon his pale skin were a bright shade of pink/red making them stand out. The bone structure of his face had changed too. It had made his face a bit smaller, and longer making it look more feminine than it was before.

His eyes went down lower down his body to his torso.

The teen was wearing a long t-shirt that went down and covered the shorts he was wearing. The shirt that was once tight now fit loosely along the curves of his new body.

After taking it all in his eyes trailed even lower down his body to his legs. They were the legs from the same person from before but they were entirely different. The girl's legs were slender and had slight curves which made them more feminine. They were extremely pale, even compared to the white of his t- shirt.

Adjusting his eyes he took on the full picture of his new image. He was now a petite girl, totally different from his older body; the only indication that it might be Allen to others would be because of the white hair, scar and his innocence arm. He grew somber and thought back of past experiences and wondered if he could ever do them again. He would miss everything even the ridiculous fights he had with Kanda. _Will I ever have my old life back? _He knew the answer but he denied it with all his heart. Dropping all his thoughts he sighed, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he accepted becoming a female.

(Okay so from now on I will be using "she" for Allen )

The doors shot open, revealing a very excited Lenalee holding a bundle of clothing. With the heel of her foot, she kicked the door shut loudly. Shocked by the sound, Allen jump up and squeaked.

"Eeep!" Lenalee stopped her movement and stared at Allen. There was silence and Allen finally realized that the sound she heard was from her own mouth. The blood in her body rushed up to her face and turned it beet red.

"Kya~ you're so cute when you blush Allen-chan!" Lenalee exclaimed while squealing, she would have much fun dressing up her new _toy_.

After the sudden outbreak of squeals, Lenalee calmed down. She turned her body towards Allen. Walking steadily over to her white haired friend, Lenalee's eyes twinkled. Allen stopped blushing when she noticed the twinkle in Lenalee's eyes. With each closer step Lenalee took, the new girl was being invaded by an unsettling feeling.

"Lenalee…………." She said in a wary tone. "What are you doing?" Allen took several steps back. She kept stepping back until she reached the farthest wall. Now she had nowhere to run.

Lenalee had gotten close and now stood a few feet away from the terrified white haired girl. She giggled. With a foreboding smile the dark haired girl gave a command. "Strip"

**Several hours later**

Lenalee had gotten her friend to try on several pieces of clothing. In the end Allen had no choice on what she was given to wear.

The white haired girl was now walking wearily in the halls trying to avoid everyone until they reached to Komui's office.

The white haired female was forced to wear a white one piece dress. The folds of the skirt came down just above her knees and were adorned on the border with dark blue lace. The dress had long sleeves which reached past her fingertips covering both her hands. It too, was bordered with lace. The front of the dress dropped down to a V neck showing skin. However the dress contained enough cloth to cover her cleavage. The back side of the clothing was like a corset and was tied together with dark blue string. At the ends of the string were two tiny bells which gave off a soft sound whenever she moved.

Make-up had been applied to cover the scar on her face so that people would not recognize her. It was also applied to give a few more feminine touches. Now, no one could tell that this female was Allen even with the white hair.

Even though Lenalee kept telling her that people would not recognize her unless told, Allen was still worried about being spotted.

Finally, after passing a few halls, they reached Komui's office. Allen stayed behind, hiding behind a wall as Lenalee stepped inside the office. She heard murmurs from inside, then the shuffling of feet could be hear. Surprised by the movement, the teen pressed herself against the wall as the all the scientists that were previously in the office left. When everybody was gone the white haired girl peeled herself off the wall and stepped toward the office door. Slowly, she peered inside to find Lenalee talking to her brother. It was a few moments until she turned and saw Allen. With her hand Lenalee beckoned Allen in.

Tentatively, Allen came into the office. Komui looked up from staring at his darling sister and spotted her. Immediately his bottom jaw dropped onto his jumbled desk, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Spotting his shock, Lenalee snapped her fingers in front of his face to get him out of his stupor.

After many snaps from Lenalee, Komui came back to his office and adjusted his glasses. His shock was still there, but it had dwindled. With hesitance in his voice, he finally spoke "........ Allen..... is that you?"

There was a few moments of hesitation, however the white haired female finally decided to speak.

"Yes"

* * *

So please review on how you like it and if you have any complaints please write that too i want to improve my writing and other things so people will like it. :)

Also if you have any ideas on how this story should go please write that too.

**Vote on which pairings you like!! **love triangle is fine too :p

Though i do want to lean into a love triangle and then turn it mainly into one pairing unless you guys still want it to be a love triangle. :)

Again click on the button on the bottom of the page to review. ^.^


	5. Plan

Ok so this is the next chapter!

sorry i took so long i was kind of lazy :p

Ok so ppl who did review for pairings just said Yullen(KandaxAllen) so if you want something else please review and tell me. :)

And thank you bluewings42 for beta-ing my story!

Please read the comments on the bottom.... please and thank you :)

**

* * *

Previous chapter**:

"........ Allen.....is that you?"

"Yes."

**Now:**

Allen and Lenalee had explained to the best of their ability to fill Komui on what had happened. Which was not much anyway since they did not have the slightest clue on what the cause was. Surprisingly, Komui had taken the situation pretty well and did not interrupt the explanation at all.

While Allen was talking to Komui, Lenalee had gotten up to make refreshments for them all. She brewed the coffee and brought it over on a tray as she usually did. Now, Lenalee and Allen were relaxing on the couch while Komui sat at his messy, jumbled desk trying to take all the information in and form a simple conclusion.

After he organized the thoughts in his brain, he spoke. "Though I do not know what had definitely happened, I think that I know what made Allen like this. It might have been the chemical/potion I made. Somehow Allen had consumed it, and this was the result."

Before he could explain it any further, he was cut off by a fuming white haired female. "You mean that you did this to me!?!?"

"No, of course I didn't. I only said that I think it was the chemical that I made because I did an experiment with it once."

"What does that have to do with turning Allen into a girl?" Lenalee asked as confusion swept through her eyes.

"It has everything to do with it. When I did the experiment I tested it on a squirrel once and it suffered weeks of pain. Unfortunately, it died before it recovered, but I noticed that it had obtained some female traits before it died." Then Komui explained thoroughly on what had happened to the squirrel. Both girls had looks of shock on their faces. They had thought the same thing. _He killed a squirrel!_

Komui noticed their expressions and had guessed what they were thinking. "Don't worry, the squirrel was old and was not going to live much longer anyway." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

Lenalee was surprised and furious at his reaction. A life was a life no matter how small or old.

"But still it is not a good reason to experiment on a poor squirrel just to test one of your potions, brother!" Lenalee shouted at the scientist, even if he was her brother it was still wrong.

The older man stared his sister's angry face and tried to lessen her anger by apologizing. "I'm sorry Lenalee I'll never do it again, don't hate me!" His eyes were pouring out tears like a waterfall and snot was running down his nose. Regret was obviously written all over his face.

"I will not forgive you that easily Komui! That is considered animal cruelty.*" Lenalee was fuming.

This caused Komui to go into a state of shock. His face turned white as a sheet and he ran over to a corner to cry. Depression hung over his head and it was visible to the human eye. His wailing lasted non-stop for many seconds. Then Komui tried to ask for forgiveness again.

"I'm sorry Lenalee! Please forgive me; I'll do anything to repent for what I did." He broke down into tears once again. All was quiet.

Annoyed by the crying, Lenalee sighed and decided to forgive him this one time. "Okay Komui, I will forgive you under one condition."

Komui looked up at her, hope filled his tear stained eyes. "What is it? I'll do it what ever it is."

"You need to stop doing your experiment for 5 months. Also you will never again test on living people or animals. Understand?"

"Yes of course Lenalee." Komui stood up to salute his younger sibling.

Without warning Lenalee shot her leg up and high kicked Komui on the head. When her foot landed back on the ground, Lenalee gave a bright smile and said "This is the punishment, be sure never to do that again okay brother."

The injured man lifted his head to speak to his sister. "What ever you say Lenalee." Then his head dropped down and he fell into the darkness.

Sweat poured down Allen's face as she now stared at the unconscious Komui on the floor. _Note to self __never ever__ get Lenalee mad.

* * *

_

After he woke back up, Komui and Lenalee acted as if nothing happened and continued as they were before. He reassured them that he would try to make the potion again and find an antidote for Allen.

Taking his mug, he drank the rest of the cold coffee in one gulp, just to ask for more from his beloved sibling. After taking a sip of the newly brewed coffee, he spoke again. "So now, we have to find a solution for the other problem concerning this situation."

Both the girls looked at Komui; confused by his words. What was the other problem?

"What are we going to do with Allen while I search for the antidote?"

The question that everyone had not thought of until this point was met with silence as Allen thought on what she wanted to do with her life while she waited. After searching all the logic and ideas in her brain, she finally came up with a solution.

"I have an idea." At first no one reacted. Then after a few seconds of waiting, Komui and Lenalee came back from their own worlds and looked up to listen to person who spoke.

"I think that you should tell the others I went some place to recover from my illness, so they don't notice that the male me is missing."

After thinking it out Komui spoke, "It might work under this condition and people would believe that but what are we going to do with you?"

"Okay, so I have a solution to that too. Let me come to the Black Order as a new exorcist. Lenalee told me that no one would recognize me so it's okay." Allen said with a bright smile as if this was the answer to all their problems.

Hand on his chin; Komui rubbed his index finger slowly against his face. He was thinking intensely, searching in his mind if this were to happen what were the consequences and if it was possible to fool everybody so Allen would not be found out. Many thoughts ran through his head like, "How will she live if she can't change back?" "Where will she live?" and of course there were random thoughts like "Lenalee looks beautiful today as usual!" Sensing that Komui was thinking things unrelated to the subject, Lenalee took her clipboard and hit him on the head to make him concentrate. This kept happening until Lenalee became frustrated and threatened to not make him coffee for a month. This made Komui shut his mouth and keep his concentration after the threat.

After talking and arguing a many hours, the three of them had come to a solution. The Order would be told Allen was sent to a hospital far away, location unknown to anyone but Komui, to recuperate from his unknown illness. Everybody knew that he was extremely sick so would not question this lie. Secondly, Allen, who will be taking the name Eleanor**, would come in to the Black Order as a new exorcist. They will tell everyone else that they found her in the town near the Black Order as a traveler. Lenalee had felt Innocence nearby and followed the trail and was brought to Eleanor who was an accommodator. She told the white haired female about Innocence and she agreed to come here. For the missions as a new exorcist Allen would either go alone or with Lenalee since the other exorcists would be suspicious if she used her arm.

"Okay now that this is settled, Lenalee why don't you show Al… no I mean Eleanor how to be a girl." Komui's eyes were shielded by his shining glasses as he laughed menacingly.

"What do you mean? Can't I act like my regular self?" Allen asked. She was confused, why would she be needed to be taught how to be a girl when she already was one?

"No, no Allen there is a certain way girls have to act. Just like my beautiful, elegant, daring Lenalee. ~" Komui's arms were outstretched to Lenalee showing her off like a business man revealing a product. After Komui's statement the room went quiet, the siblings were thinking of the things they would teach him and how. The silence disturbed the white haired girl she felt something menacing in the room. Beads of perspiration ran down that same girl's face. She felt a shiver down her spine; she knew something horrible was coming up.

Suddenly unable to handle the feeling that ran over her, she stood up and ran towards the door, the bells on her dress rung because of the movement. The smiling siblings occupying the room both stood up also to chase down the reluctant teen. By the time Allen reached the doorway the Lee siblings were a few feet away from her.

Quickly she grabbed the doorknob; twisting it she pulled it back and ran through the door. Or at least she tried to run through the door because as soon as she took her first step towards freedom from the two people from inside, she bumped into someone and was sent back into the clutches of the people inside.

The falling teen closed her eyes and waited for the ground to meet her bottom but it never came. Instead she felt an arm wrapping around her to keep her from falling. Slowly she peeled her glued eyes open and to meet the green eyes (or technically eye as the other was covered by an eye patch) of a red headed teen. Shock filled her and her whole body went rigid from the sight.

"Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

*- did animal cruelty exists back then? Or at least was it like illegal? ...... well it doesn't matter i added it anyway hahaha

**- ok so on every other Allen turned girl fanfic his/her name is mostly Ellen so i wanted it to be different so i changed it to Eleanor and guess what! That name means light in German so it works out :p.

**My thoughts**

hahaha did you guys like it? well i liked it alot. if you have ideas on what you want happening review and tell me because i will not know if you do not tell me since i can't read minds. And i hope to get the next chapter by next week. Wish me luck :p


	6. Return

I am sorry that this is so late!!!! I have no excuse i was just being lazy :'(

Anyway this is the most i have ever written!! hooray! thank you all for reading this and a big thanks to bluewings42 for beta-ing this.

Anyway i decided this will be yullen but it will come much later so you guys have to bear with me for a while :p

so please enjoy and don't forget to review. (P.S. there are more notes on the bottom.)

**

* * *

Previous chapter**

"Well, what do we have here?"

**Now**

Allen went rigid in the arms of the red headed teen. However, her mind was working full speed to curse her bad luck and fate even though her physical body was as still as a statue.

_Why do you hate me god?!! I never did anything wrong, so why do you punish me so! Is this atonement for the sins I have committed? Was it wrong to have cheated and gambled just to support myself and pay off master's debts? If it is a punishment why couldn't you have given it to master. It was his fault for forcing me to do those things! I bet that other people wouldn't mind either._

Presently, somewhere else in the world, far from the reaches of the order, a red haired man sneezed.

"Are you okay? Do you have a cold?" the beautiful woman asked the masked man. The man's mask covered half his face and his hair ran down to his back. After waiting for a reply but getting none, the woman took a glass in her hands and brought it over to her. Taking a bottle, she filled the crystal glass with expensive wine.

"No, I'm not sick." The man finally answered. Then he took the glass from the woman's hand and downed it in one gulp. There was a pause before the man with the mask on his face spoke again. "My idiot apprentice must have been talking about me…………………. I'll have to punish him the next time I see him." The man began to smile evilly as the woman beside him began to pour him more wine.

(Back at the Black Order)

After thinking the long rants in her head, Allen thought hours had passed but in reality it was only a few seconds.

In those few seconds Allen spent questioning god and if she should still believe in him, Lavi had taken the time to take a few steps back and stare at the new female he had just met. Though he still kept his hands on the new girls shoulder to keep her in arms length. With a serious face, his piercing green eye ran up and down the body of the white haired female. Something in his mind told him that she seemed familiar but he ignored it and shoved it into the back of his mind.

After a minute of inspection, his face broke out into a bright smile, beaming.

He let out a whistle and Allen came back to reality. She was shocked to see Lavi still in front of her. "Hello cutie, what 'cha doing here?" Allen took a long time to respond. At first things did not click, then after a while the gears in her brain were cranking and changed the words into something that her brain could fathom.

After a few seconds her body came to respond automatically. Steam could be seen coming from her ears, as blood rushed to her face. Specks of red stretched and eventually covered the entire patch of skin. The female teen's face seemed to be a brighter shade of red in contrast to the white hair bordering her face.

Lavi noticed the blushing female in front of him and his smile grew wider, if that were ever possible.

"Aw, she's even cuter when blushing." He gave a small chuckle.

Behind the blushing white haired teen, the older of the two siblings broke out from the surprise at the entrance of the exorcist. He briskly speed walked over to them. Slapping the red headed hands away, Komui placed his hands on Allen's shoulder and brought her away from the smiling boy. He then stood in front of her blocking Lavi's view on the interesting girl he just met.

"Hands off Lavi, or I will make you the one I test all my experiments on." He glared at the now sweating teenage boy. Lavi was thinking back at all the horrible things that happened during Komui's experiments and decided it was not worth it for now.

Lenalee had gotten over her shock a while after Komui had and she was now standing behind her brother. She took her clipboard and hit the scientist on the head.

"Brother, I thought you promised me not to experiment!" she glared at the older man who was clutching his head in pain.

"Ok Lenalee, I will not, but please do not hit me again." he was now bawling his eyes out tears staining the floor under them. "It hurts!"

Both the spectators' head collected beads of sweat at watching the sight of the crying man. Suddenly Lenalee turned to face Lavi. A dark aura surrounded her.

"Lavi." She wore a smile with as much evil intent as a lion on a hunt.

Lavi sweated profusely, he was hesitant but he finally spoke. "….y-yes"

"Do not. And I repeat. Do not m-" She never had the chance to finish what she was saying as she was interrupted by a sudden command from a teen, they didn't notice, standing behind Lavi.

"Move stupid rabbit or I will slice you up and feed you to the dogs."

Lavi stepped away to reveal a seething Asian teen with long dark hair tied back into a pony tail.

"Aww Yuu-chan I know you wouldn't do that." Lavi tried to leap and give the angry teen a hug. However before he could, a foot landed on his face and pounded him onto the floor.

"And what makes you think that, you horrible excuse for a man? " His foot lifted off from the red headed teen's face, only to be shoved on to his back sending him to the ground when he tried to get up. Then with a scowl, he began twisting his foot.

"Well, abuse is your way of showing you care…." The dark haired teen opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the self proclaimed 'best friend.' "And the fact that you haven't killed me yet, even though you still threaten me, means that you love me!"

Everyone went silent after Lavi spoke. Kanda was silent. His dark hair coved his face and hid the expression he wore. Then slowly, anger seemed to grow in abundance and pour out of him. Vine like strips of dark aura could be seen whipping around him. Instantly Lavi regretted opening his mouth as he felt the murderous intent above him.

"Well…" Kanda forced out every word in a low voice. "You don't have to worry about me threatening you anymore………….. Now I will definitely bring you to death's door." Kanda slowly lifted his right hand to the hilt of Mugen, the sword he always carried. He wrapped his fingers around it tightly and swiftly pulled it out of its scabbard and pointed it down to the neck of a frightened red haired teen.

Allen felt uncomfortable at the situation of being seen by her former friends and she was extremely annoyed by the reaction of Kanda. Even when she had a fresh start with him she was still not okay with his attitude. She was tolerant while Lavi and Kanda argued but the previous act Kanda made just made her snap.

She stepped up to the dark haired teen and raised her hand to his arm. Lightly her fingers touched the fabric of his clothes. On the sudden contact, Kanda turned, alert and held his hand up to point Mugen at Allen. After a while he notices that he never noticed that she was there. Wary of the new face he questioned her.

"Who are you?" But before she could act Komui took the time to step forward and then he pushed the deadly weapon away. Once the point of the sword was away from them he decided to formerly introduce the "new exorcist."

"Though I didn't get to tell you before since Kanda made a ruckus, I will tell you now. This…" he said directing his hand. "…..is Eleanor. Lenalee found her in town and found that she had innocence in her possession. Fortunately she was an accommodator, so Lenalee explained everything and now she will be a new exorcist at the Black Order."

Both the boys who came in now had their full attention on the new girl named Eleanor. She was very cute and her shortness complemented her slight baby face. Though she looked young, she had a mature air around her. Both of them took much time in looking at her, it was a pleasant image in the time of war.

Allen felt the eyes of the exorcists in front of her attaching themselves on to her. She squirmed under the stare and was overrun by nervousness. Not able to stand the stares anymore, she quickly ran over to Lenalee and hid behind her.

Lavi and Kanda were surprised, but the latter did not show it in his face. Both of them did not expect the new girl to be shy. However it made her even cuter.

Lenalee chose this time to speak to both of them. "Lavi, Kanda, it's kind of late but welcome back." She gave them a welcoming smile.

Lavi's face broke out into a big grin at the welcome. "Thank you Lenalee."

The only response from Kanda was a click of the tongue, like usual.

Allen had never noticed before but she could tell that it was Lenalee who kept them all from arguing and killing each other off. Her kindness makes them feel better.

Allen thought it was kind of funny that the kindest one was also one of the scariest ones, ironic isn't it. Unconsciously, she giggled out loud. She was still standing behind the older girl but now she was sticking her head out from the side, giggling louder than before with her eyes closed.

Both the boys were surprised by the giggling girl. What was she laughing at? Allen opened her eyes to see the dumb struck faces of the people in front of her. This made her turn from loud giggles into a hysteric fit of laughter.

Everyone was staring at the laughing girl with slight shock and wonder; there was something amusing at the sight of the girl.

Lenalee kept staring at the white haired girl. _I'm glad she is happy…… Allen has become really cute. _The older girl thought it was funny that a former male could be so cute. Then on the thought she began to giggle too. The laughter was contagious and soon Lavi joined in, though Komui only chuckled a bit. And of course they received no sound from the dark haired samurai except is usual "Che."

It had been half an hour since everyone had stopped laughing. All of their sides hurt, so they decided to take a break. Lavi and Kanda went to their room to change out of their uniforms into more casual clothes as Allen accompanied Lenalee to her room to talk. They all decided to meet later for dinner.

When both the returning exorcists changed they returned to Komui's office. Apparently he wanted to tell them something important.

Komui was sitting on his chair wearing a serious face. They both knew there was going to be important news that they will be given. After many moments of silence, Komui spoke.

"There is something I need to tell you both."

"What is it Komui?" Lavi asked.

"………………" The older man held his hands together and leaned his head on them. Both the boys felt nervous.

Finally Kanda had become annoyed with the silence. "Spit it out Komui, I don't have all day. If you wanted to say something, just say it!"

"Ok, ok." Komui then coughed into his fist and spoke again. "I'm just going to keep it short."

Kanda decided to speak again. "Delaying the message is not keeping it short."

Komui sighed at the response and then decided to ignore it and keep going on from what he was saying.

"Ok, Allen is sick and he was transferred somewhere else in the meantime. There is only a slight chance that he will return and you will not meet him again."

Both the teenage boys stood quiet for a long time until Lavi chose to speak.

"……………Allen's gone?"

* * *

So i have no idea what the reaction i will put for both Lavi and Kanda will be so ideas are much appreciated and it will help me get the next chapter out faster!

Oh and Cross lover be glad i will put him into the story later!! Just a preview for you guys :p

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS AND COMMENT. You just have to move your cursor down and click the button below ;)


	7. Secret

Hey people! sorry for the late update but i couldn't think of anything!! :(

so this chapter is going to be short compared to the others.

Again if you have any ideas tell me please because im in a stump right now and i have no idea what to right. I planed out every major detail but then i go and change the story so i have nothing now. PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA.!

Please review and then read the bottom notes too!

P.S. Thank you bluewings42 for beta'ing this again. :)

* * *

**Previous chapter**

"……………Allen's gone?"

**Now**

"Wait, Allen was fine before we left what-"

"No, questions Lavi"

"Where's All-"

"Lavi, I just said no, now stop-"

"Aw come on Komui, just-"

"NO!"

The red head went silent at the scientist's angry cry. Kanda grunted at the stupidity of the two people before him.

Komui shifted his glasses on his nose to regain his composure. "The rest of the matters about Allen are confidential for now. He was very sick when he left and that is all I can tell you. Why don't ask Allen when he's back……………………… Well _if_ he comes back. That's all I can tell you, it's kinda late already so you guys should get some rest. See you," Komui shooed them out of the messy office and into the hallway.

The duo stood silently in front of the door, deciding whether they should barge back in and demand to know what happened to their small friend. Deciding against the idea, they walked back to their rooms slowly.

"Hey, Yuu do you think that Allen will come back?" Lavi asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Don't call me by that name, and how the hell should I know stupid rabbit," the samurai next to him retorted coldly.

"It's weird that Allen got sick, his immunity to illnesses is just too great and he never got sick before…....." Lavi trailed off, thinking on what could have happen to their white haired pal.

Kanda clicked his tongue, "Che" in annoyance. "Blame his body then. Since he can't take care of himself now or even fend off any more diseases."

"Yuu-chan, I know you're worried deep inside-" Lavi immediately stopped talking as he felt the hilt of Mugen at his neck. He gulped, shivering. "Uh, Kanda, this is slightly dangerous."

"I wonder how many cuts I need to make before you would shut up and never dare to call me by that name ever again." Kanda's threat was filled with menace, as well as his glare.

"I understand sir." Lavi gave a mock salute, etching away from the potentially lethal weapon in the hands of a scowling exorcist.

Taking only three seconds time, he made a run for his room down the hall. Though he was still worried about Allen, he would not risk his life just for an opinion from someone who didn't even know what was going on.

Kanda watched the idiot rabbit speed away, disappearing from view around the corner. Sighing, he sheathed his Innocence. In the back of his mind he was slightly worried, but he would never let anyone know, especially the stupid rabbit. _Moyashi, you better come back here in one piece so I can slice you into a million little ones_. With that thought, he left to meditate and leave the thoughts of a sick Allen behind.

**Meanwhile in the room of a dark haired exorcist**

Allen was sitting on Lenalee's bed while the she searched her drawers for something. It was silent while she searched, but it was a welcomed break from the hectic day they had. After shuffling through the drawer, Lenalee pulled out what she was looking for. It was a pair of white gloves.

The dark haired girl turned and walked toward her friend. She handed her the gloves and sat next to her. "Just in case something happens you should wear that."

Allen complied and put the gloves on. She turned to thank Lenalee but was met with an eerie feeling. The smile on the older girl's face was just like before, when she dressed Allen up. Sweat drops immediately dropped down her forehead and she tried to back away but it was too late.

**An hour later**

Fortunately, Lenalee decided that she just wanted to play with Allen's hair. Currently Allen sat on a chair while Lenalee put on the finishing touches to her "master piece". The older girl had parted her hair to the side and had cut her hair to give her bangs. Now, Allen's hair was tied back into a high pony tail; it traveled down her back and curled at the end. Her hair was decorated with a white rose hair band with ribbons flowing down to her shoulders. The older teen took a bottle of her desk and sprayed it on her. Allen's nose burned from the strong smell but it eventually faded.

"Lenalee, what is this?" The white haired girl looked at the older one waiting for an answer.

"It's vanilla perfume." Lenalee giggled for some reason.

"Why did you put it on me?" Allen asked.

Giggling some more, she replied. "It's a secret."

Allen didn't feel like questioning her any more so she stayed quiet. Instantly a loud grumble was heard in the room. Both females looked down at the stomach that was making the sound.

Blushing furiously Allen spoke. "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

Lenalee grabbed the smaller girl's hands and pulled her to the door. "Then let's get some dinner." Both went out through the door and headed down the route to the cafeteria. They chatted about nothing until halfway through, they saw the backs of Kanda and Lavi.

"Kanda, Lavi, wait up." Lenalee ran up to them, Allen hot on her trails.

When they reached the two boys, they slowed their pace to theirs. "So what's up?" Lenalee asked them.

They didn't talk but after a few seconds Lavi asked her something. "Hey Lenalee……………. Do you know what happened to Allen? Komui said he left to recover but what really happened to him?"

Upon hearing the question Lenalee went silent. She didn't know how to answer her friends, but lying was the only way.

"Well, there is not much I can say, he got very sick, and that's about it…………….." Lenalee looked down at the floor to try and avoid their piercing gaze.

Lavi and Kanda knew that she was keeping something from them but they did not push her.

_Something is wrong and the people here are keeping it a secret._ Frowning, Lavi concentrated on his. As a result he didn't see the girl in front of him giving him a sorrowful look.

However, unlike the other oblivious boy, the scowling teen noticed the look the new girl was giving Lavi. _Just great, now there will be a love sick girl here in the Order._ The swordsman let out the sound "Che" making everyone stare at him in confusion. "Why the hell are you guys looking at me?! Go back to your useless thoughts and lives." Upon hearing that, Lavi and Lenalee frowned.

Off to the side, Allen stood there quietly. Silent anger built up in her chest. _How can he be so mean! I know its Kanda and I don't expect much sympathy from him, but he could at least keep his rude comments to himself! _Fed up with anger, Allen decided to speak. "Why don't you stop being so mean!"

Kanda growled over at her. "What did you say?"

* * *

And End! sorry for the horrible ending and among other things well i plan to finich this part quickly so if you feel rushed im sorry but i want to continue to the next part which is where they get to know each other and them complications *hint hint* then BOOM secret revealed! Hmm i'm giving away too much but then it doesn't say much.

Extra Info: I was really bored and then i didn't want to work on this fanfic so i made up a new one!! It has Timcanpy in it, YAY! I'll Publish it in a few days and if you want to read it i'm going to title it Mine and mine alone

Please Review Now And Comment And Give Ideas To Me B/c I Need It :)

Peace out


End file.
